


Put Back Together and Torn Apart

by JadeNightTheWriter



Series: Septimus Heap Week [2]
Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Angst, Character Study, Day 3: Alone, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, One Word Prompts, Septimus Heap Week, akldfhlasdfh, all my stuff is turning into angst, oh no, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: Boy 412 had grown up being taught that the ExtraOrdinary Wizard was bad. But here he was, not even a week later, wishing Marcia would come back.
Relationships: Septimus Heap & Marcia Overstrand
Series: Septimus Heap Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933342
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Put Back Together and Torn Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a sequel to my fic Extraordinary? Yes. Does it actually tie in very well? No.

The storm raged outside, flashes of lighting and rain beating the cottage roof. Boy 412 frowned out the window, refusing to move. Was Marcia somewhere out there, in this storm?

But she could use her **m** **agyk** to escape.

Sighing in frustration, he turned away, before stopping short. Wasn't that... **magyk**? It _felt_ like **magyk** , but it felt wrong. Like the air just before a fight, or the tension in the Young Army barracks. 

It felt dark, and sticky, and looked gray when he imagined it in his mind.

Marcia's **magyk** felt bright, and warm, and smelled like foreign spices and something dark and sweet—chocolate? It felt like a distant memory, comforting but just out of reach.

He wished Marcia were here now. She'd give him a Look, tell him to stop staring at outside, and maybe teach him a spell or two.

It was odd. Boy 412 had grown up being taught that the ExtraOrdinary Wizard was bad. But here he was, not even a week later, wishing Marcia would come back.

Because the princess girl had Nicko, and Nicko had her. And Zelda had Bert and Bert had Zelda.

But ever since he lost 409, Boy 412 had no one.

And Marcia was gone too.

So he was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought :)


End file.
